Crime
by FandomFighter
Summary: Isabella Swan is a wanted woman. The government took her child and hid her, for what they believed was the child's safety. Little did they know that Isabella is like a mama bear and when her cub is taken, she attacks! Edward Cullen is the new director of the FBI and he's hellbent on capturing Isabella Swan. Better than it sounds, just give it a try.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all, this is the prologue for my new Twilight fanfiction, Crime.**

**Bella's POV**

I looked out at the city.

It was beautiful at night.

I heard them coming up the stairs.

I spun around as they came onto the roof.

They all held up guns.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll jump." I said.

I stepped onto the ledge.

He stepped forward.

"It's all over!" He said.

"You might as well give up now!"

I leaned backwards and started falling.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is the story of how I died.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I'm really looking forward to writing this story. Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

As I walked down the hallway, I grabbed two bags of dry cleaning off the rack and continued to my hotel room.

I laid the dry cleaning bags on the bed. I took off my backpack and dumped it onto the bed.

I spread out everything to see what all I had.

Rope. Check.

Ducktape. Check.

I went through my arsenal, checking off everything I had.

I took out all the glass bottles and vials and placed them on the bathroom counter.

I smirked as I made my way back into the main bedroom.

I looked down at the two bags of dry cleaning I had stolen.

One of them was a beautiful, shimmery black evening gown with a hip high slit.

The other was a tasteful women's pantsuit.

I smirked.

"These will come in handy." I said to myself.

I took my untraceable laptop out of my bag and powered it up.

I smiled at my screensaver.

It was me and Carlie, I sighed and stroked the screen.

"Soon baby." I whispered.

A year ago today, the government had taken my child.

I wasn't a bad mother, I did the things I did _for _my daughter. At that time I was only a really good pit-pocket, and my good looks got me out of trouble everytime, but now...I rarely _stole _anything.

I stole money..occasionally.

But no matter what I stole, I only had one thing in mind, finding my daughter

**XxCrimeXx**

I walked into the bedroom and checked my computer.

I had hacked into the Emergency Services television channel. One push of a button and I would be broadcast on every television in Washington D.C.

I dressed in the pantsuit and sat in front of my computer.

The shades were drawn so there was no light in the room except for a dim lamp and my computer screen.

I hit the 'Enter' key and I saw the light on my webcam go red.

**Edward's POV**

_'Mr. Director.'_

I looked up, still not used to being called that.

"You need too see this." Jessica, my assistant said.

She turned on my television.

I was met with the face of a red headed woman who I instantly recgonized as Isabella Swan.

_'Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. May I start by saying congratulations to the new Director of the FBI. I look forward to meeting you...Mr. Cullen.'_

"How the hell did this happen?" I said as I switched my glare from the television to Jessica.

"I-I dunno." She said.

"I'm just your assisstant."

"Get me Deputy Director Whitlock. Now!" I shouted.

I continued to watch the television.

_'Now, many of you may be wondering why I am doing this. Well, the answer to that is simple. I want my daughter back.'_

Whitlock jogged into my office and I looked at him.

"Have you seen this!?" I shouted, he nodded as he looked at the television screen.

_'Well, I guess I should be going. I've got things to do. Oh, and Mr. Cullen.' _She looked right at the camera.

_'Good luck.'_

Then the screen went black and returned to the channel it was on before she took over.

"How in the hell did she do that?!" I shouted as I looked at Jasped.

He shrugged.

"I-I'm not sure." He said.

"There must be some way we can track her." I said as I got out of my chair and started pacing.

"She's smarter than we thought." Jasper said, I glared at him.

"Ya think?" I snapped.


End file.
